moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie
| runtime =102 minutes | music =Tetsuya Komuro Yuji Toriyama | country = | language = Japanese | budget = }} Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (also known as Street Fighter II Movie (ストリートファイター II MOVIE Sutorīto Faitā Tsū Mūbī? and not to be confused with the live-action version in Japan and Australia) is a 1994 anime film adaptation of the Street Fighter II fighting game written by Kenichi Imai, directed by Gisaburō Sugii and animated by Group TAC. Originally released in Japan on August 8, 1994, the film was released theatrically in the United Kingdom, France, and Spain & was adapted into English in dubbed and subtitled format by Animaze for Manga Entertainment. It was also distributed by 20th Century Fox in other countries. Following the film's release, Group TAC later produced a loose adaptation of the Street Fighter II game, the anime series Street Fighter II V. Plot In the prologue, a fight between Japanese martial artist Ryu and Muay Thai champion Sagat rages until Ryu severely scars Sagat across the chest with a Shoryuken. As Sagat charges towards Ryu in a rage, Ryu fires a Hadouken at the screen, leaving the battle unattended. Years later, following the assassination of a Justice Minister in London by Cammy, a brainwashed British MI6 Agent, Interpol agent Chun-Li suggests that they join forces with the United States Military to destroy the enigmatic crime syndicate known as Shadaloo. Captain Guile, who is out for revenge against Shadowlaw's leader, M. Bison, for the death of his best friend, refuses, but eventually relents when Chun-Li tells him that Bison killed her father years ago and she herself wants revenge, but knows that her duty comes first. At the Shadowlaw base, Bison, along with his bodyguards Balrog, Vega, and Sagat, orders a worldwide manhunt for Ryu, determined to induct him into his organization, and sends out hundreds of monitor cyborgs to find more valuable martial artists for their cause. However, Ryu, who is traveling the world to seek out worthy challengers, such as Fei-Long, Dhalsim, and E. Honda, remains undetected, because he knows how to suppress his Ki. Meanwhile, Ryu's American best friend and fighting rival, Ken Masters, has settled down with his girlfriend, Eliza, but still yearns for a good challenge and desires a rematch with Ryu. During a tussle with T. Hawk, who had sought out Ken to challenge him, Ken is seen by a monitor cyborg and the footage of the fight is sent to the Shadowlaw base. Bison sees the footage and learns of Ken's history with Ryu, and decides to hunt him down and brainwash him in Ryu's stead. Along the way, Bison sees Chun-Li and Guile warning Dee Jay about the monitor cyborgs and destroying one in the process, and subsequently sends Vega to New York to kill Chun-Li. Vega ambushes Chun-Li in her apartment, but after a bloody fight, Chun-Li knocks him through the wall of the building, yet she falls into a coma due to blood loss. Guile arrives and rushes her to the hospital. He also learns of Ryu and Ken from Interpol, and after learning that Bison has captured Ken, Guile rushes to Thailand to warn Ryu, who is training in the mountains with E. Honda. Bison, however, follows Guile and confronts them. He sets the brainwashed Ken on Ryu, who initially refuses to fight back. Honda battles Balrog while Guile faces Bison and is severely beaten, though Bison spares his life as a final insult. As Ryu prepares to retaliate against Ken, memories of their past wreak havoc on Ken's mind and he manages to break free of Bison's mind control. The enraged Bison unleashes his Psycho Power upon Ken and casts him afar before turning his attention to Ryu, who fights Bison with very little success. Ken uses his master's Ki teachings to mend his body and joins the fight. With their combined forces, Ryu and Ken eventually pummel Bison into submission and hurl a joint Hadouken at him, apparently destroying him. Honda defeats Balrog and rescues Guile. The United States Military locate and destroy Bison's base. Chun-Li makes a full recovery and reunites with Guile in the hospital, informing him that their mission was a success, and the two celebrate with an embrace. Elsewhere, Ryu and Ken part ways once again and Ryu begins his journey anew. However, he is ambushed from behind by a huge truck, with the driver revealed to be Bison, who survived the battle. The film closes as Ryu leaps towards the truck to fight the masterlord again. A post-credits message promotes a Spring 1995 release for the Street Fighter live-action film, starring Jean-Claude Van Damme and Raul Julia. Characters Main Secondary Production "Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie" was formally announced by Capcom Japan at a Street Fighter II Turbo tournament held at the Ryōgoku Kokugikan on August 19, 1993. The fight sequences of the film were choreographed by K-1 founder Kazuyoshi Ishii and professional fighter Andy Hug. English versions Film Versions 1995 home video version Two English dubbed versions were released directly to VHS and Laserdisc in 1995 by SMV Enterprises in North America: a tamer PG-13 version, and an unrated cut which contains, among other things, a slightly more revealing shower scene featuring Chun-Li that is still censored from the original Japanese version. The movie was released in Australia and the United Kingdom by Manga Entertainment UK under license from Capcom. Manga's UK release is censored in a similar way to the US version, yet profanity is retained and is rated 15 by the BBFC. Manga's Australian release is entirely uncut and is rated M by the ACB. In addition, a slightly different version of the movie appears in both the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions of the Street Fighter Anniversary Collection as a bonus feature accessible from Hyper Street Fighter II's Gallery Mode. It is more censored than the PG-13 version in terms of language, and contains some other minor edits not related to mature or vulgar content. The American VHS releases and the version in the North American Street Fighter Anniversary Collection were pan and scan while the Region 1 DVD has non-anamorphic widescreen. The European VHS version is non-anamorphic widescreen. These localized English versions replaced the original Japanese soundtrack in favor of licensed, popular alternative, Western soundtracks from KMFDM, Korn, Alice in Chains, Silverchair, and other bands, as well an instrumental score. 2006 DVD version An Uncut, Uncensored, Unleashed DVD version of the movie was released in North America on July 18, 2006, and addresses the complaints made about the censored English versions of the film in 1995. Unlike the previous unrated version released in the US, which was still censored, this release is uncut from the original Japanese version and, for the first time (for non-Japanese releases of the movie), contains the original Japanese soundtrack in addition to the English soundtrack (both featuring a new Dolby Digital 5.1 mix). It is a double-sided DVD, with one side containing the English dub with the English soundtrack and the other side containing the original Japanese voices with the original Japanese soundtrack with optional English subtitles. The video on the English and Japanese sides differ, though, with the Japanese side sporting what appears to be a new, higher quality transfer from the original Japanese master. Like the original Japanese release and the UK release, the movie is presented in 1.85:1 non-anamorphic widescreen. The addition of Chun-Li's shower scene and a longer credit roll also makes the Japanese cut of the film longer by three minutes. The dubbed US and UK versions are still slightly cut. The English dubbed version has two words containing "fuck" from it, one with the scene with Dee Jay and the scene with Bison, Guile, E. Honda, Ryu, and Ken. The Australian release by Manga & Madman Entertainment is the only version of the movie to date on either DVD or Blu-ray that is completely uncut outside Japan. At the time Madman were not satisfied with the quality of any of the video masters available and instead created their own, using a transfer sourced from the original Japanese LaserDisc and applying both IVTC and DNR. The English dub on the disc is the original dub recorded by Manga Entertainment and Animaze, free from any editing of profanity and both English and Japanese dubs have been remixed into 5.1 audio. Easter eggs on the DVD contain three Japanese trailers for the movie as well as making available a version of the movie with the Japanese credits. The aspect ratio of the Australian release is an anamorphic 1.77:1. Netflix As part of their 2008 deal with Starz Entertainment, Netflix made the film available for streaming. As of 2015, it is no longer available. Street Fighter Anniversary Collector's box A Blu-ray release was included with the Street Fighter Anniversary Collector's box set, which was released on September 18, 2012. However, the movie is presented in standard definition and contains no nudity. 2013 Kaze release The film was released with a fresh 16:9 1080p transfer on Blu-ray and as a DVD/Blu combo set in 2013 by Kaze in France with the standalone Blu-ray being distributed in the United Kingdom by Manga UK. The release uses stereo audio tracks of the original Japanese track, a French one, and a heavily censored English dub based on the PG-13 cut. (thus lacking the 5.1 mixes included with the 2006 release) but features the full uncut video including the Chun-Li shower scene intact. It has optional English and French subtitles and the aspect ratio is 1.85:1. Category:Films Category:1994 films Category:1994 anime films Category:Films based on video games Category:Films set in China Category:Films set in India Category:Films set in Las Vegas Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Seattle, Washington Category:Films set in Thailand Category:Martial arts films Animated Movie Category:Street Fighter films Category:Films directed by Gisaburō Sugii